Candela
Candela (also called as Cande) is a character by La-Cocotua. Bio History In her youth, when she was still alive, she came from a family, between the 1800s, of high social status, these being a relationship to royalty in the old days. During her childhood, she was quite innocent since her mother kept her inside the mansion so that she would not mix with the "rabble," she did not know much about the things that happened outside. She had a very "special" relationship with her father, because he abused of Candela when he was very young, his father told him that these acts were a very special form of love and Cande believed him, kept the secret for years. By the time she was 14 years old she had understood that what her father did was forbidden but she kept quiet because of fear and grief. In another of her father's attempts to abuse her during a play behind the scenes, she tried to refuse and to defend herself but because of her misfortune, her father murdered her by cutting a chandelier and causing it to fall on her, all had taken this death as an incident. Candela could not die in peace and for years afterwards she manifested physically as a ghost with characteristics of a lamp. Until today it is still around dark places and in the old mansion, her spirit is composed of fire burning energy in with, for keep alive, she must to have always some flame near her, so, she is always surrounded with hundred of candles in her mansion for keep her soul alive. By the way, to transform into her "semi-living" form (a rare and special form similar when she was alive) she has to obtain at least the power of 1000 candles, which is difficult to achieve. Personality She is quite playful and cheerful, takes the pain of others as a prank. The flame of her head change according to the increase of her emotions, for example anger, enthusiasm, etc. In her white form she recovers the emotions and some memories before dying, she is often seen as something more shy and weeping. Appearance She has a body made of glass with a violet and bluish flame inside it, she has something like a black and bluish curved dress (which is attached to her body), burn marks and ashes on its extremities with blue and white ash colors in her arms. Her face has two large black lines crossed between her black eyes with yellow pupils, her mouth also has small black stripes that seem to be seams. She has a small black crown on her head from which her violet fire comes out. Her original form is white skin and white hair, has runny makeup and yellow eyes, wears a pink veil behind her hair with a tiara of black candelabra branches, has huge burned tufts well curved. Dress a blue and violet dress with white decorations and long sleeves with a reforce of black metal in the form of a cage, has a black necklace with a yellow gem. Her legs have burnt feet and shaped like a heel. Powers Fire : As being a ghost lamp has the power to withstand the fire and manifest it through "magic tricks" in which she plays with it. Levitation : As a generic power, being a ghost can float. Transformation : By getting enough energy of candles' flame she can acquire her beautiful appearance before passing away. Episodes Starring role Featuring role Appearance Deaths Her deaths are usually graphed by her glass body breaking into pieces, her blood is black and if it is stained in flammable things can start a fire. #Prior the series - Killed by a candelabra. Kill counts She can hurt people with her fire while playing with her candles, What do you guys expected? Trivia *Obviously she would be a chandelier (a Pokemon candelabra) but her creator decided to give more things to her biography to explain why she would be like that. *She can be seen that in her alternate form he has the dress broken, this is due to the atrocious act that her father wanted to do. *Something strange is that during the play where she died she was acting as an anthropomorphic chandelier, the lamp that fell on her was decoration for her act. *Her candlestick design was made by a user of DA called Pokemongril762. *She was made for October 31st, the Halloween event, but her creator went ahead one day. *Candela likes Gothic and Victorian fashion. *Her real species is unknown. *She has a friend as a friend a white wax candle called Leticia, which is a reference to litwicks. Gallery Candela2.png|Her other/original form Cande.png Candela1.png HTF Chandelure OC Gatcha Result by Pokemongril762.png|Concept made by Pokemongril762 Candeloween.png Halloween18 wllppr.png Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Violet Characters Category:Purple Characters Category:Undead Characters Category:Ghosts Category:La-cocotua characters Category:Unknown species/hybrids Category:Double Colors Category:Characters who wear clothes Category:White Characters Category:Characters with hair Category:Halloween Characters